


【soramafu】死生相随

by SakumaIki



Category: soramafu - Fandom, そらまふ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: ★小剧场Q：为什么まふまふ不是用枪而是用短刀？（そらる回忆起他们在训练场上第一次接触枪械，まふまふ一拿起来就疯狂扫射的画面。）そらる：……为了生命安全。/////////////////////迟到了不好意思。祝ATR四周年快乐！！！要继续相互守护，相互支持，相亲相爱呀！2020年第一篇送给他们，我早就想写这种酷酷的帅气的文，这种设定很合适放在他们身上。希望小伙伴们都有个美好的未来！
Kudos: 3





	【soramafu】死生相随

*  
“M，十点钟方向三个，两点钟两个。”  
まふまふ背靠着树干，侧头再次确认路线，耳机传来低沉冷静的声音，他调整呼吸，尽量和树干融为一体，太久没剪头发了，发尾翘起刚好戳中领子敞开所裸露出来的皮肤。  
“我先解决两点钟的。”  
“收到。”  
まふまふ在心中默数：  
1、隐蔽在小山丘顶部杂草丛中的そらる开了第一枪，子弹穿透敌人的脑门。  
2、 第二枪紧接而来，击中未来得及趴下的第二个敌人，倒地。  
3！  
他们的注意力全被そらる吸引住，まふまふ冲了出去，左手捂住十点钟方向的敌人的嘴巴，右手拿短刀往脖子上一抹，鲜血喷溅，溅在他的手上，红与白对比鲜明，下一秒用尸体挡住另一个敌人射出的子弹，只听见噗噗两声，他扔开尸体，长腿一扫扫倒对方，翻身坐上，反手握刀直接插进去。身后，最后一个敌人被そらる射中倒地，瞬间恢复平静。  
まふまふ站起来，扬起嘴角往上看，そらる抱着狙击枪沿着山面滑下来，稳稳落地，他上前想给他扑掉身上的尘土，后者甩了甩头发，躲开他伸来的手，用眼神示意让他检查帐篷。  
まふまふ有些失落，他小心翼翼地来到帐篷前，刀尖撩开垂下的拉帘，里面散落着行李和压缩饼干包装袋。  
“没人。”  
“嗯。”  
そらる揣着抢看まふまふ蹲下在行李里翻找，不一会儿就从行李的暗格找到一个U盘。他抛起U盘又接住，掀开迷彩服外套，放进内袋，そらる盯着里面被贴身汗衫包裹住的胸膛与细腰，思绪飘开。  
“除了这个，没其他了……S？”  
“嗯？啊，那现在就按照计划去找A。”  
“你在走神？！神狙手S居然走神？”まふまふ抓住这个点不放，硬是要そらる解释。  
そらる把狙击枪往后一背，腾出双手给まふまふ拉上拉链：“穿好衣服，别着凉了。”  
“现在是春天，不冷不热的，”まふまふ哭笑不得，他凑到そらる耳边，轻声说道，“还是说你觉得热了？”  
趁着休息的空隙不忘调戏自家恋人是まふまふ最喜欢的环节之一，有助于舒缓紧张心情，虽然在这之后会被对方扔到床上狠狠地教训一番。  
“那得看看这附近有没有隐蔽的地方……”  
“我开玩笑的，别当真啊！”  
そらる低头笑了笑，まふまふ没忍住捏了一下他的手，隔着手套也能感受到触碰带来的甜味。  
“希望他会平安没事。”まふまふ沉下声音道。  
“会没事的。”  
そらる回握住他的手，他知道まふまふ现在一连串地说话只是为了压抑担心的感情，在充满硝烟的战场上必须丢开感情，当一个杀人机器，感情作为多余的存在只会让人失去理智。  
终究还是感情害了他们，一阵轻而快的脚步声紧贴而上，そらる敏锐侧过身的同时抽出匕首进行格挡，但还是晚了一步，刀锋擦过他的肩膀，划开衣料，割破皮肤，敌人没有就此收手，刀尖直冲まふまふ，まふまふ已经反应过来，压低身体躲开，抬手抓住敌人的手一扭，力气之大让敌人吃痛，但是没有松手，借势贴上まふまふ。  
そらる退开几步，扔掉匕首拔出手枪，眯起眼睛瞄准扭打在一起的人，眼见そらる就要扣扳机，まふまふ逼迫敌人往准星上靠，就在这个时候敌人一个扫堂腿让まふまふ踉跄了一步，转身刺向そらる，这无疑是寻死，一发子弹钻进身体，敌人抽搐了一下并没有停下来，そらる皱起眉头准备开第二枪，まふまふ突然闪出来徒手抓住了这一刀！  
“S！”  
“我知道了！”  
そらる低吼道，一枪解决掉敌人。  
温暖的阳光照在两人身上，连片的树林披上嫩绿色的外套，满眼都是暖暖的春意，然而そらる现在觉得浑身冰凉，鲜血从皮肉翻开的伤口流出，滴在地上，开出朵朵小花，染红了地上刚冒出尖来的小草，まふまふ甩手扔掉刀刃，后者冲上去查看他的伤口。  
“疼吗？”  
“一点都不疼。”  
“那你松开。”  
まふまふ收紧的手被そらる强行掰开，伤口很深，但还没伤到筋骨，只是这两三天都不能拿刀。まふまふ用没有受伤的那只手戳了戳低下头的そらる的额头，故作轻松道：“这样你就欠我一个人情啦。”  
“都这种时候了还开玩笑。”そらる锁紧眉头，投去责怪的眼神。  
まふまふ总是这样假装不疼不痒，不需要别人的关心。上次独自执行任务受了很重的伤，躺在病床上不能动弹，脸色苍白，声音哑到能听见声带受损所发出的沙沙声，他一见到匆匆赶回来的そらる，就安慰そらる说他是去地狱逛了一圈，舍不得そらる所以又回来了。  
这次的营救行动就不应该带上まふまふ的，若是他的性命再次受到威胁，そらる怕自己会失去理智，把敌人的大本营给整个炸掉。  
そらる又毫无防备地被戳了脸颊。  
“……喂。”  
“S，”まふまふ歪头去看他脸上复杂的表情，“我是自愿为你挡下所有危险，所以不要自责了。”  
在外面他们不能喊对方的真实名字，只能用代号“S”和“M”代替，现在的情况有些特殊，まふまふ想喊他的名字，真真切切地喊上一次。他凑过去，贴着他的耳朵说：“そらるさん？”  
そらる被这一句话唤回了理智，漆黑的眸子里有了光，他刚想开口训まふまふ一顿，又听见传来窸窣声，立刻将まふまふ拉入怀里，用枪口对着声源：“谁？”  
沾着泥土的靴子踏了出来，有人举起双手走出来，他看起来很狼狈，身上几处地方都有绷带包扎着：“你们来了啊。”  
“A。”  
“终于找到你了。”

*  
他们所在的精英组负责收集情报和清理敌方埋伏，精英组最初只有そらる和まふまふ两个人，每天都在秘密训练场里训练，磨出默契感，后来加入的A擅长窃取情报，上头便安排他到各国潜伏，谁知在这次间谍行动中突然失去了联系，传送过来的情报只有一半，上头一过目就坐不住了，赶紧安排そらる和まふまふ前去找人。为此，そらる还跟精英组组长吵了一架。  
“M的伤口才刚恢复，你们不应该也把他派出去。”  
“S，”组长半张脸笼在阴影里，“你不擅长近战，M不擅长远程武器，你忘记他的伤势是怎么来的吗？就是因为单独分开执行任务导致。”  
砰——  
そらる拍桌而起，依然是淡漠的表情，眼里却似乎有猛兽想要挣脱囚笼嘶吼着钻出：“那你也别忘了，到底是谁安排我们执行任务，又是谁故意分开我们的。”  
“很少见你发火啊，果然心里装了人后就是不一样，让你们分开行动是上面的意思，你打乱了敌国的反击计划，M也完成抹杀首领任务，两全其美不是吗？”  
“又要爆发战争了，你们这样不累吗？”  
そらる迈开长腿，没等他把话讲完就离开了。  
互相牵制，又互相守护，只要让两人心中还有彼此，就不会发生背叛行为，组长冷冷地笑了，这才是最容易控制的两枚棋子，至于A，等他回来了就能当作弃子扔进垃圾桶。

*  
そらる回到私人医院，まふまふ安静地坐在病床上等待，他脱下素色的病服，换上一贯的黑色衣服，在一片白色空间中显得孤独而突兀。そらる的怒气已经消得差不多，其实他知道自己不是在生组长的气，而是在恼没能早点完成任务赶回来协助まふまふ，责怪自己能力不足。  
“そらるさん，你在发什么呆？”  
そらる眨眨眼，走了进去：“在想你在想什么。”  
“我想什么你会不知道吗？”  
まふまふ绽开一个笑容，脸上总算有些血色，今晚就得根据A最后发出来的坐标找到他并且带回来，他们都很清楚这个任务的另一个意思是：人并不重要，重要的是身上的情报。  
“虽然A总是欺负我，但是他人不坏，而且是我们的成员，救是一定要救的。”  
“也有可能是他藏起来了，等待我们救援。”  
“他脸皮那么厚，的确有这种可能。”  
“まふまふ，你有没有想过……第三种可能性。”  
“这是个陷阱。”  
两人异口同声说出来，浅薄的阳光透进来，初春的风还是凉凉的，拂过脸颊，吹起まふまふ垂在床边的衣摆。  
“不论怎么样，我还是想去，如果这真的是陷阱，大不了拉着他一起死。”  
“是个不错的注意，只可惜看不到上头的人的脸色。”  
这么一聊，心情反而变得轻松，そらる坐下来从后面抱住他，下巴搁在肩膀上，浅色的头发擦过他的鼻尖，能闻到まふまふ身上仍未散去的消毒水味道，まふまふ身上的伤刚刚愈合，如果动作剧烈，还是有撕裂的可能性，他只能轻轻地抱住他，轻到仿佛只有一份衣料盖在另一份衣料上那么轻。  
“まふまふ，不如我们……”  
そらる贴着他耳朵，轻声说道。  
一起逃离这里。  
不用再藏匿于黑暗中，不用看别人脸色，不用让心爱的人受到伤害。  
他没有等到まふまふ的回答，也没有看到まふまふ的眼神。

*  
“要吃吗？”  
一块撕开了包装的的压缩饼干递到面前，拉回そらる的思绪。  
“谢谢，我不饿。”  
他们坐在潮湿阴暗的山洞里，藤蔓纠缠着垂下来形成天然的遮挡，天空已经变成墨黑色，零星几颗星芒点在幕布上，晚上山里温度低，A生起了火，火光映亮彼此的脸庞，洞内的温度总算开始升温，他们在来的路上捡了一些枯草铺在地上当作坐垫，まふまふ缩在最后面，这个位置方便他靠着洞壁，坐得舒服些，そらる就坐在正前方，折断枯枝往火堆里扔。  
“まふまふ，那你吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
压缩饼干干得难以下咽，但在这种饥饿的情况下没法挑食，他一点一点咬掉，细嚼慢咽，そらる贴心地送来刚煮开的水，他就鼓起腮帮子吹着热水，希望它快点变凉。  
“A，你到底是怎么回事？”  
进来的时候そらる检查了一遍，发现有生活的痕迹，估计失踪的那段日子他都是在这里生活的，被拆掉的联络机散落一地，被A随便踢到一旁，そらる看到弯曲变形的芯片，抬眼看向A，对方感受到他的视线，挑了挑眉。  
A又折断一截枯枝扔进火里，拍了拍手上的尘土：“哎，这两个星期真是憋死我了，没人陪我聊天我只能自言自语，干粮也不多了，你们再不来我就得去山下那条小溪抓鱼。”  
“我不是问这个。”  
そらる皱起眉头，まふまふ在这时被热水呛到，像小猫一样吐出烫红了的舌头，两人回头看了他一眼，A无奈地耸耸肩。  
“和上头预测的一样，我拿到的情报是计划袭击我们的参与者名单。”  
“组长说你只给了一半情报，另一半呢？”  
“另一半是……”A又看向まふまふ，他总算吃完了那块饼干，他的五官沾了点湿气，线条更加柔和，“执行计划。”  
“他们不会轻易把整个执行计划都交出来。”  
“看你威胁的人是谁，如果刚好是一个懦弱怕死的人，就会全盘托出。”  
“人杀了吗？”そらる冷冷问道。  
“处理好了。”  
“第三个问题，为什么要这样做？”  
面对そらる的穷追不舍，A变得烦躁了，他干脆将话题抛到まふまふ身上：“事到如今，你还是什么都没有告诉他吗？まふまふ。”  
そらる一愣，他问得好好的，为什么A突然反问まふまふ？  
“まふまふ？”  
“そらるさん。”  
まふまふ放下缺了口的杯具，坐直身体，受伤的手掌被そらる细心地处理好后用绷带绑住，些许鲜血渗出，染红白布。  
“等我们逃出这里，就把剩下的情报给他们。”  
“什么？”  
そらる出口问了才想明白是怎么一回事。从A失去行踪开始，不，还要更早，应该是他和まふまふ分开行动的时候，这个计划就悄无声息地开展了。  
“你果然什么都不知道，まふまふ你想瞒到什么时候……我憋不住了！这一切都是まふまふ策划的啊。”  
A叹了口气，气氛变得紧张起来，他咳嗽一声，丢下一句我出去守着就跑了。  
“说吧。”  
“其实很早之前我就找A计划逃跑，只是一直没有告诉你，对不起。”  
“我问的不是这个，”そらる和他面对面坐着，身后的火光跳动，“你是不是故意受伤？”  
まふまふ连连摆手：“我答应过你要好好活着，就肯定不会故意去伤害自己，是我失算了没能躲过那一招。”  
そらる明显松了口气，他擅长运用头脑战术，组长经常找他来制定计划，但是まふまふ也不差，思维跳跃总能给人带来惊喜，他的临场发挥能够扭转整个局势。  
“嗯。”  
作为奖励，他揪过まふまふ的领子，重重地亲下去，唇齿相碰，磕得有些疼。まふまふ被突如其来的亲吻吓到，愣了好久才恢复过来。  
“我、我想隐瞒久一些，起码到接下来躲避敌方搜寻走出边境后才告诉你，因为如果你提前知道计划，肯定不允许我去做。”  
如果是完好无损的まふまふ，会在某个夜晚和そらる一同躺下，自信满满地说出这个计划，现在却因为那道划过整个背部、大而深的伤口，让他失去了そらる会同意他的信心。  
そらる动了，他坐到まふまふ的旁边，头微微仰起，靠着因为火烤而变得干燥的洞壁，他安静地思考了一会儿，感觉到まふまふ悄悄伸过手来握住他，冰凉的指尖温暖的掌心，眼睫毛颤动了一下，そらる重新睁开眼，借着火光看着まふまふ的脸。  
“这个计划没什么问题，但是接下来的逃跑路线必须由我来制定。”  
“好。”  
“以后有什么事情，即使会惹到我生气，也不许隐瞒我。”  
“我会的。”  
そらる神情严肃地和まふまふ约法三章，まふまふ却忍不住笑了出来，被对方警告性地瞪了眼。  
“照顾好自己，别再受伤了。”  
最后一句话，伴随着叹息。  
他知道的，他都知道的。  
まふまふ收紧了手指，そらる也握紧了，将那微微颤抖的指尖压在掌心里。  
そらる知道まふまふ在撒谎，这个逃跑计划中最重要的一环就是まふまふ必须要受伤，唯有受伤的野兽暴露弱点，博取同情，才不会引起怀疑。  
“我都答应你。”  
“嗯。”  
过了一会儿，まふまふ压低声音问道：  
“要睡觉吗？”  
“我不困。”  
“那闭会儿眼？”  
そらる哼了一声，彻底放松下来，再次闭上眼，这几天的疲惫在他放松的那一刻一涌而上，他表情淡漠，没有将这份疲惫流露出来，却没逃过まふまふ的眼，一向嗜睡的人怎么会说出“我不困”这样的话来，不过是在硬撑罢了。そらる撑了几秒钟没撑下去，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
まふまふ吻了吻そらる的眼睛，离开时觉得意犹未尽，又偷偷亲了一下他的嘴唇，顺手拂开碍眼的刘海。  
听到里面没有声音，A走了进来，正好看见他给そらる整理刘海。  
“接下来去边境？”  
“嗯，去那里看看吧。”  
“然后呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
まふまふ仍然拉着そらる的手，他想起两人第一次见面教官让他们握手，そらる偏偏不肯，对他一见钟情的まふまふ也别扭着不敢伸出手，是教官粗鲁而强硬地拉过两人的手，裹在一块。  
温度，触感，都和现在一模一样。  
“去能容下我们两个人的地方。”  
“喂喂喂，别抛下我啊？！”

*  
有光从藤蔓的缝隙中透进来，浅浅的一层金色，涂在凹凸不平的洞壁上，火堆已经熄灭，A睡在靠近洞口的一侧，做着美梦，他从未像现在这样睡得如此安稳，也许是因为伙伴们都在身边。  
天亮了。  
睡在まふまふ旁边的人睁开眼，望见那一片光芒，心中掀起波澜，随即转过头去叫まふまふ。  
“起床了，まふまふ。”  
该继续往前走了。  
不管未来是光明还是黑暗，他都愿意死生相随。  
想必まふまふ也一样。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ★小剧场  
> Q：为什么まふまふ不是用枪而是用短刀？  
> （そらる回忆起他们在训练场上第一次接触枪械，まふまふ一拿起来就疯狂扫射的画面。）  
> そらる：……为了生命安全。  
> /////////////////////  
> 迟到了不好意思。  
> 祝ATR四周年快乐！！！要继续相互守护，相互支持，相亲相爱呀！  
> 2020年第一篇送给他们，我早就想写这种酷酷的帅气的文，这种设定很合适放在他们身上。  
> 希望小伙伴们都有个美好的未来！


End file.
